


Eros

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written about the fair goddess's love for her child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

A powerful thing is love,  
Love personified by little darling cupid  
brandishing his bow

But they forget the truth,  
They forget of his birth,

For Eros was born to the sea’s creation,  
Sired by the moon himself,

The beautiful goddess gave us her son  
to be a custodian of this world’s love,  
And in doing so  
she trusted young Eros   
with half of her domain

The grandson of Uranus,   
Able to cripple civilisations   
with a pluck of his bow,  
His arrows flying through history  
changing the minds of men

But she trusts her son.

Through Medea,  
Through Medusa,  
Through Helen,   
Ariadne,   
Andromeda,   
Echo,  
Through all of Troy

She loves him. 

His mother was born of betrayal,  
And he vows not to do to her,  
What the Scythe-bearer did to the sky

So at the end of a day  
wrought with peril and terror,  
He’ll return to that hill  
as he always will,  
And Aphrodite will hold her son   
as she always will

For even the belittled goddess  
of all beauty and love,  
Knows there is no power greater,  
Than the love of a mother  
and her little one


End file.
